


Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon (A Fire Emblem original story)

by ShadowDragun



Series: Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned nudity, Monsters, Multi, There won't be smut tho, Yuri, maybe yaoi later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun
Summary: The following is an original fan based story inspired on the Fire Emblem universe (which would make it a Fire Emblem original story) which uses Yu-gi-oh! assets(and a character later on) for battle and plot purposes. Fire Emblem and Yu-gi-oh are owned by their respective owners; in this story I only Own original characters, cladses, story assests and locations.Now that all that has been said, please enjoy!





	Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon (A Fire Emblem original story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first story; Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon. Fire Emblem and Yu-gi-oh! are both owned their respective owners please support their official releases. This story is based off of the Fire Emblem universe using Yu-gi-oh! as a minor plot/battle device. This means that baring the Yu-gi-oh! cards and maybe a couple of cameo characters, all characters, story assets, locations, and some of the classes are original by me. If that's your thing then welcome, if it's not at least give it a try.  
> Well, today we're are covering the prologue of the story. If you wish to know more about the story's history and characters; check out the Premise that's supposed to be part 1 of this series (it'll be updated every 5 chapters of this). Oh, and be warned, not all chapters will be as long as this one (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and Yu-gi-oh! are both owned their respective owners please support their official releases. ALright, here's chapter 0; tell me what you think and I should improve on in the comments and leave kudos and maybe even a bookmark if you've enjoyed it

**_ FIRE EMBLEM: CURSE OF THE SHADOW DEMON _ **

**_ PROLOGUE: Time to take action! _ **

 

** Castle Reinqurenta – South West of Ruyert **

****

  * Grandmaster Guster?-said the wither haired duelist
  * Yes Zeal, what is it?- said the grandmaster
  * I feel that it’s time we take action against Duvic’s forces- explained Zeal – Lady Nirn would be displeased knowing that we’re just sitting here doing nothing.
  * Nonsense! –exclaimed Guster- We’re doing the holy training that we must do to even attempt to fight these demons! We’re not ready yet
  * Ready or not, we cannot allow his forces to break havoc across the land any longer. We have to do something; it’s our duty!
  * **SILENCE!** It may be so but we cannot risk Duvic’s forces finding out about our order; it would mean the end for us!
  * Well, I don’t think you know then how much attention your first uprising and consequent victories drew to the Order.-exclaimed Zeal getting progressively angry- Chances are that he’s got us in his crosshairs and he’s already sent a battalion to eliminate us! And what are we doing about it? Oh that’s right, jack shi-
  * Commander Zeal!- Interrupted a female voice



Zeal’s anger subsided a bit when he heard the slightly alarmed voiced of his friend- Yes, Rochelle?

  * Our watchers have seen some of Duvic’s demon forces headed our way; they even reported them having siege weapons sir!- the green haired archer explained with a worried expression



 

  * See? - said a very smug looking Zeal- My point exactly. Rochelle!



 

  * Yes, sir?



 

  * Gather your archers, go to the front wall and await my orders. Oh, and, I know I don’t have to tell you this but, sound the alarm; we’re under attack!



 

  * Roger Zeal!- she responded, a lot more confident



 

  * We’ll finish this conversation later, after we repel the attack- said Zeal to Guster, who responded by just grumbling a yes reluctantly Ares,- he said to the old knight who was just watching over the conversation- grab your sword and my lance, we have some demons to send back to hell



 

  * Of course sir- said the gold knight



 

Outside, the knights of the Order were already gathering in the interior yard, awaiting for orders. The fear and nervousness could be seen in some of the soldiers’ eyes, despite what their brave and intimidating appearances could say. So zeal did what he does best; inspire people.

 

  * Ladies, gentleman, I know that our situation may seem bleak, that these demons may look powerful; but they are not. They are brainless beasts; they fight with instinct, not with reason; they’re aggressive, but predictable and we aren’t! We are the Nirn faithful warriors! We carry her will and we will not let these soulless bastards take us out!- Everyone roared in agreement- Now; let’s get out there and put these ghoulish bodies were they belong! Everyone roared even louder
  * Another inspiring speech, hey Zeal? – said a red haired cavalier
  * I’ve always been good at these Virgo, especially since you know I can’t lie for shit- chuckled Zeal-
  * Hehe, you got that right- said Virgo rubbing his neck- I can never get used to how bold you are, you’d think a religious person like you would swear less
  * If you think I’m bad you should hear Lady Nirn, she swears like a sailor-he laughed



 

  * Okay everyone- he said a bit louder- gather round so I can give you your orders



 

  * First! – he started- I need a couple of knights and myrmidons covering the emergency exit; just in case these demons aren’t as brain-dead as we thought. Next, I’m going to need the Rangers to make a circle around the main bulk of the enemy force and systematically take them out; Virgo, you and the cavalry will cover them.



 

  * Understood boss.- said the cavalier



 

  * Aqua, you and your healers know what to do



 

  * Keep everyone alive and don’t go to the front lines?-said the bluette



 

  * Yup!-responded the platinum blond



 

  * Figured as much



 

  * Okay, next, I want the knights behind the main door; just in case they bust in. Also some in the walls alongside the myrmidons in case they climb them. Which reminds me, Rochelle! Are your archers ready?



 

  * Torches lit, quivers full and flame wheels ready- exclaimed the noble



 

  * Good! Shoot anything that gets too close to the walls; Mazenta, you and your brothers cover them



 

  * You got it- exclaimed the pink haired tennma rider as he took off



 

  * And finally, trainees, go to the ballistas and trebuchets well need all the support we can



 

  * Yes, commander!



 

  * You know,- said Ares- it’s weird that these demons haven’t attacked us during your speech



 

  * I’ll say that it’s because they’re idiots. All right everybody! Me and Ares- Ares and I- corrected the knight- …will be directing the defenses form the outside so, **move out!**



 

 

Battle preview: Objective; Rout the enemy

Knights of the dark moon army:

Zeal  (Duelist)

Ares Dufont (Gold Knight)

Rochelle Piner(Archer)

Aqua Ventus(Troubadour)

Virgo Ventus(Cavalier)

Mazenta Sukairana(Tennma Ryder)

Orenji Sukairana(Tennma Ryder)

Khaw Sukairana(Tennma Ryder)

 

Allied army.

15 archers, 12 rangers, 20 knights, 30 cavaliers, 18 myrmidons

 

Enemy army:

Around 150 units of different classes (and I’m tired so I’m not listing them)

 

 

 

The demon forces finally arrived at the castle; fortunately, in the time it took them to get there everyone was already on their positions and the demons had done a full frontal attack instead of the smarter choice, a siege. Also, the castle was on the top of Kurogame Peak, which slowed down the enemy forces advance but more importantly, it made them easy targets and made the option of using siege weapons extremely hard; but, it also helped with their “special weapon.

 

  * Alright! - shouted Zeal- Their forces are coming; archers, drop the flame wheels!



The flame wheels, empty wood cylinders filled with leaves, were set aflame, thrown of the walls and down the mountain; setting their path ablaze, killing any demons that came in contact and narrowing the path for the rest

 

  * All according to cake(If you watch TFS you know what this is about or know Japanese you know what this is about; if you don’t, well, the Japanese word for cake also means plan). Ok! Balistas, trebuchets, start shooting! Virgo, lead the Rangers and encircle the main bulk with your cavalry. Aqua, keep an eye out for them.–commanded Zeal has he pulled out his holy lance and activated his duel disk- I’ll support you!



 

The ballistas aimed high, to avoid hitting their own men, and started shooting. The rangers managed to encircle the main bulk of the army, though it wasn’t very hard they didn’t even  try to stop it, and started shooting them down, with the cavalry covering them from anything outside their circle, with minor casualties

 

Zeal fends off the few that manage to get trough easily and the rest get taken down by either javelins or arrows; it’s a good thing they don’t have an active leader to guide them. He then suddenly sees a volley of fireballs approaching the circle and his disk starts to glow.

 

  * I summon Wizard Buster Destruction Sword to cast a magic barrier over my cavalry! (I know that’s not what it’s effect does, roll with it) -The titular white dragon with a sword appears and magic sphere covers the circle shielding them from most of it- I now use the Double Summon to summon my Dark Magician and Ra’s disciple to support me!



 

  * A battering ram is closing the doors!- shouted Aqua



 

  * How in Nirn’s name did something that big get past us?- asked a very understandably bewildered Zeal



 

  * It was warped sir!- shouted one of the Sukairana brothers



 

  * Wyvern riders, incoming! -Shouted Mazenta-



 

  * Shit! - cursed Zeal- Alright trainees, I want those Balista and trebuchets aimed square at the wyverns! Archers, fire blazing arrows to the battering ram!-commanded Zeal telepathically(Yes, he’s a telepath; it’s one of Nirn’s blessings)



 

  * On it! - Both parties screamed



The trainees managed to shot down most of the wyverns, with the few that didn’t getting taken out by the Sukairana brother’s Triangle attack

Meanwhile, the archers were firing hot death onto the battering ram… to no effect

 

  * We can’t do it, the coating on the wood it’s too strong!- exclaimed a distressed Rochelle to which Zeal just smirked whilst killing a demon behind him and dodging another 2
  * I activate the spell card, Hinotama!- he shouted and then a gigantic fireball moved from his disk to his hand and then launched straight at the ram; setting it aflame, making the demons inside flee from it and then consequently get shot down by the archers



 

  * Phew, thank Nirn- whispered a significantly more relieved Rochelle; just before a ladder appeared in front of her; several actually, all with demons climbing up them



 

  * Oh no you don’t!- she said- Everyone, drop the sand



The knights and myrmidon’s behind them grabbed pots filled with Burning hot sand and dropped their contents unto the demons, burning them, making them fall and an easy target for the archers

            A relieved archer looked up just to see a catapult stone going straight at them

 

  * Negate attack! –screamed Zeal whilst sending his Dark Magician to destroy said catapult



 

A beam came out of his duel disk and destroyed the offending stone. But, the demon’s reinforcements didn’t stop coming

 

  * There’s no end to them!- shouted a panicking soldier… who got himself killed for not paying attention



 

An increasingly worried Zeal pulled another card out of his gauntlet; just for all color to disappear from his face when he saw what it was. “Giant Divine Soldier of Obelisk”

 

  * Lady Nirn told me to only use this card in the most desperate of situations; - he thought – as it’s power it’s too destructive for a regular battle, but – he then looked at the sea of demon coming his way – I don’t I have a choice here



 

  * Everyone, back to the castle now! That’s an order! - he screamed but, the soldiers just stood there, not wanting to leave him behind; until Virgo saw the determined look in his eyes.



 

  * Didn’t you hear him! Everyone back to the castle now! - He shouted; this causing everyone to finally re-enter the castle and lock it down. Zeal then looked at the incoming demon forces and said



 

  * Time to finish with you! – He exclaimed- I Tribute my Ra’s disciples to summon Giant Divine Soldier of Obelisk! - A gigantic, winged blue humanoid monster appeared above the castle – I now sacrifice my Dark Magician and Wizard Buster Destruction Sword to make Obelisk destroy my enemies with his **Fists of Fate**!



 

A gigantic amount of energy came out of Zeal’s monsters as they disappeared concentrating in Obelisk’s colossal fists as he punched the ground before Him and Zeal; creating an explosion that wiped out the entire demon horde, alongside the storm above, causing Zeal to stagger back due to the seer force of it and shaking the foundations of Reinqurenta

 

After Obelisk disappeared, all of the soldiers came out of the castle; sporting looks of awe and terror

 

  * That was the most impressing and terrifying thing I’ve ever witnessed – said a dumbfounded Ares
  * You most likely won’t be seeing it again; if I hadn’t sent you back to the castle the sheer force of the explosion would have killed you all. The only reason I didn’t die is because I’m it’s summoner - Zeal responded – So… what’s the damage?



 

  * Well sir, the castle has suffered minor damage from the explo-



 

  * You know that’s not what I asked – he interrupted –



 

  * _Sigh_ We’ve lost around 15 people



 

  * Well, that’s not exactly pleasing; but it could be worse - said Zeal sadly – Let’s go back inside, I have a conversation to finish



 

BATTLE FINISH!

Aces: Zeal and Virgo

 

 

  * Another wonderful Victory, Zeal – praised the Grandmaster



 

  * Thanks, but sweet talking is not going to distract me from the matter at hand- Responded Zeal, which caused Guster’s smile, to drop



 

  * I’ve told you, I can’t just let you leave the castle with a bunch of troops. What is there’s another attack? We’ve lost 15 soldiers in this one!- he explained



 

  * And next will be the rest of them if I don’t leave soon on my mission; especially, because you and I know that the next one will be bigger; and we barely got trough this one.



 

  * And pray tell me, how will it help the order that you leave it with troops? No, you **WILL** stay here. That’s an order! –He exclaimed angrily



 

  * First off, I take orders exclusively from Lady Nirn herself, not you



 

  * But I- **Second** \- interrupted Zeal- I have a plan



 

  * Of course you do – He grumbled



 

  * I will leave from here with a few men, no less than 4 but no more than 7, and fulfill my mission. I know that it may sound suicidal and that you said that times like these bring out the worse in people; but I think, no, I know that with Nirn’s help, I’ll be able to bring out the best out of them too. And if in the meantime, we cause enough of a ruckus to drive Duvic’s attention away from here… It’s a win-win



 

  * Hmm, you drive a hard bargain. Fine, - he conceded- you have 2 days to gather your men; you will receive gold and supplies to help you. If in 2 days you aren’t gone you won’t leave



 

  * Got it, thanks and goodbye Grandmaster Guster – After saying that, he left the Grandmaster’s Headquarters



 

  * …That fool, he’s going to meet his doom soon –Said Guster with a sinister smile



 

 

 

  * Zeal! –said excitedly Rochelle- What happened? Did you manage to convince him?



           

  * Yup! –He said popping the ‘p’ – I know have 2 days to reunite from 4 to 7 people to take with me. I already know that Ares will be coming but-



 

  * And I will too!- Interrupted the greenette archer



 

  * What?- blinked Zeal, shocked



 

  * If you are leaving, then so am I! I will follow you and Nirn to the end of the Earth; I have to honor my promise



 

  * Zeal smiled fondly- Rochelle…. Thank you, It means a lot too me



 

  * Rochelle smiled back- Also, I know that if you ask them, Virgo and Aqua will say yes.



 

  * You bet we will! -Someone shouted from behind them



 

Sure enough, standing in the middle of the hallway were the Ventus brothers

 

  * How long have you 2 been eavesdropping? – asked Zeal



 

  * Not much –answered Aqua – long enough to hear about you asking to leave with you. And of course we will; after all, someone has to keep you alive. Also, Grandmaster Guster gives me the creeps; I wouldn’t forgive you if you let me alone with him



 

  * And in here it’s so boring; I need some adventure to be motivated, y’know? –said Virgo- Like that mission 2 weeks ago, that was fun



 

  * If that’s what you wish –responded Zeal coyly – then fine. I’m sure will be more exciting and better for us from here on out.



 

 

**_ TO BE CONTINUED _ **

Units recruited: Rochelle Piner (Archer)  
                              Virgo Ventus (Cavalier)  
                              Aqua Ventus (Troubadour)

                              Ares Dufont (Gold knight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. As you can see, I don't exactly follow the Yu-gi-oh rules; but, quoting (kinda) Seto Kaiba: "Screw the rules this a fan-work" Besides, this people are at war; do you think they give a shit?  
> As mentioned before, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you've enjoyed; all support and constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing. Do not expect me to update this regularly; I have a lot of things going on in my life and I don't always have the time to write this. Hell, I was planning to upload this last week; but perosnal problems and sickness didn't let me.  
> Anyways, hope you've enjoyed and see you next chapter  
> ...whenever that is

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you've enjoyed; all support and constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Also, do not expect me to update at regular intervals, I'm a very occupied person


End file.
